Deal With Demon
by nicotinewon'tkillyou
Summary: balas dendam berbalut perjanjian dengan Iblis. Near yang mencoba membalas kematian L, dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit, saat sang musuh sudah didepan mata, ia malah tak sanggup membunuhnya. Ada apa ini? CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : you-know-who

Pairing : stiil NearxL, NearxMatt and become NearxLight

Warning : OOC 100%

Rate : T

"_V__eţi pierde vechi de un an__ (kau akan kehilangan satu tahun umurmu)" Sang iblis berbisik. Pemuda yang diajak berbicara itu sesaat diam. Dia sudah memikirkan ini sejak pertama kali melakukan perjanjian dengan Iblis ini. Resikonya lumayan besar : mempercepat kematian sendiri._

_ "__D__a__, __stiu__ (ya, aku tahu)" Si pemuda menjawab. Terdengar sangat mantap._

_ "__D__ar esti condamnat de scurtă durată__ (tapi kau sudah ditakdirkan berusia pendek)__"_

_ "N__u__o__problemă__pentru__mine__. __Cu__această viaţă__scurtă__, __vreau să__fac__mai mult__pentru__alte persoane__(bukan masalah bagiku. Dengan umur yang pendek ini, aku ingin berbuat banyak untuk orang lain)__"_

_ "__Nu__vreau__doar__varsta__ta__, __dar__ar trebui să__ştiu că există__alte recompense__ (aku tidak hanya ingin umurmu, tapi kau harus tahu ada imbalan yang lain)"_

_"__Voi__da__un__an de__restul__vieţii__mele__, __şi__sângele__meu__. __Dar te rog__, __porniţi-l__din nou__pe__el__ (aku akan memberikan satu tahun sisa umurku, dan darahku. Tapi kumohon, hidupkan kembali dia)__"_

_ "__D__ar__el__este duşmanul__tău__ (tapi dia musuhmu)_"

"_L-am__văzut__, __există__ceva__bun__în__viitorul__său__ (aku sudah melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang baik di masa depannya)"_

_"__Ei bine__, __dacă__doresc acest lucru.__Vom începe__ritualul__ (baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Kita mulai ritualnya)"_

_ "B__ine__, __eu__sunt__gata__ (baik, aku siap)"_

Malam kelam, langit yang begitu gelap. Eh? Tak ada bintangkah hari ini. Kosong. Langit benar – benar kosong. Apakah mendung? Ah, tidak juga. Hari ini cuaca cerah. Tapi kenapa tak ada satu pun bintang malam ini. Tak ada satu pun kerlap – kerlip cahaya indah itu. Sepi dan suram. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memandang langit. Gelap, begitu yang ada dipikirannya. Sedetik kemudian angin lembut berhembus. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih – ya putih tapi itu bukan uban, hanya warnanya memang putih– melambai pelan. Poninya tak kalah ikut 'menari' pelan. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin dan samar – samar aroma mawar di taman yang ia singgahi ini. Dingin, padahal ia sudah mengenakan piyama putih kesayangannya. Ia membuka matanya. Bola mata yang berwarna hitam itu menerawang jauh ke langit. Gelap sekali, yah sesuai dengan perasaannya malam ini. Suram, hampa dan kelam.

_ KREEK_

Terdengar suara ranting yang patah. Atau lebih tepatnya suara ranting patah yang terinjak oleh kaki seseorang.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh ke belakang, ingin tahu siapa yang mengikutinya keluar selarut ini.

" Near, kau belum tidur rupanya." Kata suara bariton di belakang pemuda berambut putih itu. Near hanya diam, ia memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya itu. Seorang pemuda, badannya tinggi, rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam –sekelam langit hari ini–, mengenakan piyama berwarna putih bersih. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum pada sosok dihadapannya itu. " Apa yang kau mau L?" Kata Near dingin dan kemudian segera menatap langit kembali. L sedikit terkejut dengan nada adiknya barusan, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lagi. " Apakah seorang kakak tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang tiba – tiba kabur dari kamar dan tahu – tahu sudah merenung di taman sendiriam?" L mengatakannya dengan nada tegas. Near masih diam dan terus memandang langit. Tampaknya dia tidak mendengarkan omongan kakak semata wayangnya barusan. L menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir adik kesayangannya ini akan berubah menjadi makhluk perenung semacam ini. Yah, berubah. Sejak kematian ibu mereka akibat kanker darah –leukemia– Near bisa dibilang berubah menjadi manusia antisosial. Dia yang biasanya senang keluar rumah, tertawa, bercanda, dan berteriak kini sudah hilang sama sekali. Ibu mereka memang sosok yang sangat vital bagi kehidupan remaja yang satu ini. Ibu yang begitu mengayomi, melindungi, dan mengasihi itu kini telah pergi. Hari – hari yang semula begitu indah bersama keluarga yang utuh kini telah runtuh. Salah satu anggota telah pergi, dan ia tidak akan pernah kembali.

" Aku rindu ibu..," lirih Near. Mata abu – abu yang masih menatap langit itu perlahan – lahan basah. Bahunya bergetar pelan. L memandang adiknya dengan tatapan iba. Disentuhnya pundak Near. " Aku juga Near. Siapa yang tidak rindu pada orang tua yang telah pergi? " Kata L lembut. Ia mengusap pelan lengan adiknya.

_TIK_

Setitik airmata jatuh dari bola matanya. Dan kemudian diikuti oleh kawan – kawannya. Near menangis. Yah, seorang Nate River menangis. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Sosok yang semula selalu kuat, tegar, ceria itu kini menangis dalam dekapan sang kakak. Hatinya benar – benar sakit, hancur, perih. Napasnya sesak. " Tapi apakah dengan menangis ibu akan kembali?" L bergumam pelan ke telinga adiknya.

"Tidak.." sahut Near pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tampaknya ia berusaha keras membendung tumpahan air matanya. L tersenyum. " Lalu untuk apa kau menangis? Berhentilah dan jadilah pribadi yang tegar. Tidak kah kau pernah berpikir bahwa ibu akan sedih jika beliau melihat sosokmu yang begitu rapuh ini. Apa kau ingin ibu kecewa padamu? Tegarlah Near! Jangan bodoh, kau itu laki – laki kan?" L mencerca adiknya itu dengan sederet kata – kata. Sepertinya memang terdengar memarahi namun terselip suatu kelembutan disitu.

Near mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menatap kakaknya. Hitam bertemu hitam. L tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia tahu adiknya sedang hancur, ia tahu Near sedang depresi, dan tidak seharusnya ia memarahinya. Tapi itu harus, ia tidak ingin kehilangan adiknya yang super ceria itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gelak tawa, canda, teriakan dan senyum manis dari Near. Tidak. Ia tidak mau. " L..," gumam Near pelan. Suaranya bergetar. " Aku ingin tidur." Dan kemudian Near berjalan pelan ke rumah dan meninggalkan L sendirian di taman itu.

**L P.O.V**

Aku melihatnya berjalan pelan meninggalkan taman ini, langkah kakinya sedikit gontai. Mungkin dia lelah. Lelah dengan semua yang dialaminya. Lelah dengan sakit hati yang telah ia terima seminggu lalu. Ibu pergi seminggu lalu. Sedih memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Menangisi kepergian beliau pun akan percuma. Ibu tidak akan pernah kembali. Kualihkan pandanganku ke langit. Gelap sekali. Kenapa tidak ada bintang malam ini? Suram sekali. Kuhela napasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Ibu. Kenapa kau pergi? Aku dan Near membutuhkanmu. Apa ibu tidak sedih melihat Near depresi seperti itu? Tuhan, kenapa kau tega pada kami? Apa dosa kami ya Tuhan hingga Engkau memberikan cobaan seberat ini pada kami? Semua pertanyaan itu mengiang – ngiang di kepalaku. Pusing sekali. Sepertinya aku akan butuh obat sakit kepala.

_Tuhan akan memberikan cobaan kepada umatnya._

Begitulah selalu pesan ibu pada aku dan Near. Beliau selalu mewanti – wanti kami untuk mempercayai Tuhan. Mempercayai semua kekuatan, ciptaan dan kehendak-Nya. _"Jika Tuhan memberikan suatu cobaan berat padamu, anggaplah itu sebuah ujian. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan ujian yang melampaui batas kemampuan hamba-Nya. Dan jika Ia memberikan cobaan padamu, seberat apapun itu. Percayalah, kau bisa melaluinya. Tuhan memberikan cobaan itu karena Ia tahu, engkau mampu melewatinya."_ Itulah pesan ibu pada kami dan beliau selalu mengatakannya berulang – ulang. Seakan – akan dia meminta kami untuk terus mengingat kalimat itu.

Oke! Jadi ini ujian. Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku dan Near bisa melaluinya. Ibu, akan kutunjukan padamu Bu. Bahwa kedua putramu ini akan mampu melalui semua ujian yang akan Tuhan berikan pada kami.

Kudongakkan kepalaku. Kupejamkan mata. Angin berhembus pelan. Sejuk sekali. Aneh, padahal tadi dingin. Kubuka lagi kedua mataku. Aku tersenyum, entah mengapa tiba – tiba bibir ini ingin sekali tersenyum. Ibu, apa kau melihatku sekarang?

" Selamat malam ibu.." gumamku lirih.

**End L P.O.V**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga L di Winchester, Inggris. Rumah keluarga L adalah rumah bergaya Eropa yang sangat indah. Rumah ini berada di peternakan Summer Springs yang terdiri dari sekitar 1.100 hektar dan terletak di lembah murni yang berbatasan pada tiga sisinya oleh tanah-tanah liar, namun hanya 10 menit berkendara ke pusat kotaWinchester. Peternakan ini merupakan harta pribadi terbesar milik keluarga L. Kediaman utama menerapkan gaya Eropa dengan perapian batu ganda, penggunaan kayu yang direklamasi, ekspansif dan teras luar yang sempurna untuk menghibur di tempat terbuka ini. Rumah berorientasi untuk menangkap pandangan matahari terbenam yang tak tertandingi. Ruang tamu yang terpisah dapat diakses melalui rumah utama atau melalui pintu masuk pribadi. Rumah ini juga memiliki dua kolam, halaman rumput terawat, dan lansekap dengan pemandangan terbaik di lembah sebagai latar belakang, tak lupa kebun bunga mawar yang terhampar menawan. Sungguh rumah yang sangat indah bukan.

Keluarga L merupakan salah satu keluarga yang dihormati di Winchester. Ayah L dan Near, Roger adalah seorang kepala polisi di kantor polisi utama di Winchester. Roger adalah sosok ayah yang tegas, keras, cerdas dan bertanggung jawab. Ia sebisa mungkin mengajarkan putra – putranya untuk menjadi pribadi yang disiplin dan kuat. Ia tidak suka orang yang _lembek_. Maka dari itu Roger mendidik putra – putranya dengan disiplin tinggi dan aturan kehidupan yang jika ditulis mungkin akan sama tebalnya dengan sebuah novel. Dan bagi siapapun yang melanggar, maka bersiaplah akan mendapat cercaan, dampratan, dan _khotbah_ selama berhari – hari. Terkesan ayah yang mengerikan bukan. Tapi walaupun begitu dia adalah sosok ayah yang sangat penyayang. Dan ia akan lakukan apa saja untuk membuat keluarganya bahagia.

Near membuka matanya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Oh, rupanya ia berada di ruang tamu sekarang. Dia tertidur di ruang tamu semalam, entah mungkin pusing atau apa dia malas pergi ke kamar dan memilih tidur di ruang tamu yang lebih dekat. Near memandang keluar jendela raksasa dibelakangnya. Sudah pagi rupanya. Cuacanya cerah, sinar mentari terang sekali pagi ini. Diliriknya perapian, apinya sudah mati. Perlahan dia bangkit dari sofa, diregangkannya sejenak tubuhnya. Pegal. Itu yang dia rasakan. _"Jangan tidur di sofa Near. Kau nanti sakit."_ Begitu dulu kata ibunya saat mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Near merasakan napasnya kembali sesak. Ugh, perih sekali pikirnya. Setiap kali teringat ibunya, jantung seperti tertusuk duri. Pedih, sakit dan perih. "Near, kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tanya L yang tiba – tiba sudah didepannya. Near menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Onyx bertemu onyx. L memandangi bola mata onix itu. Dingin dan kaku adalah kesan utama dari bola mata sewarna malam itu. "Aku akan mengikuti upacara kelulusan besok. Haruskah aku berangkat hari ini." Kata Near seraya berdiri dihadapan L. Near memandangi perapian yang telah lama mati itu. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi ada baiknya kita sarapan. Aku dan ayah akan datang besok ke Arnold untuk melihat kelulusanmu." L kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu pribadi dan kemudian menghilang dibaliknya. Near menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu ia kurang bersikap baik pada kakaknya akhir – akhir ini. Tapi mau bagaimana, perasaannya sedang porak poranda sekarang. Ia benar – benar kacau. Entah apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutnya.

Besok Near akan lulus dari Wammy's House. Sekolah itu berada di Arnold, sekitar dua ratus enam belas kilometer dari Katedral Winchester. Jauh memang, tapi bagaimana lagi, demi menggapai cita – citanya sebagai detektif, ia akan melakukan apa saja demi mewujudkan impian itu. Bahkan bila ia harus menempuh jarak ratusan kilopun, ia rela.

Okay, sedikit flashback tentang sosok L dan Near. Dimulai dari si sulung. L atau yang terlahir dengan nama L Lawliet. Seorang remaja berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit putih, bermata onix, selalu berpenampilan sembarangan di mana pun dia berada, berambut hitam jabrik dan berponi. L termasuk pemuda yang berwajah manis, sangat imut malah. Matanya indah,bulat dan besar, walau ada kantung mata dibawahnya, bulu matanya lentik, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, dan bila dipakai tersenyum, akan membius setiap perempuan yang melihatnya. L merupakan seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian, penuh kasih dan bertanggung jawab. Ia selalu mengutaman kepentingan Near. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi Near. Karena ibunya telah berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Near. Ia juga sangat cerdas, IQ berjumlah 200, lulusan terbaik Wammy's House. Dan setelah lulus ia bekerja sebagai detektif muda. Cukup banyak kasus yang menghampirinya. Dan semua bisa ia selesaikan. Serta bayaran tinggi dari pemerintahan yang cukup menjanjikan. Minimal enam ribu Pounsterling per kasus. Itu pun untuk kelas kasus mudah. Jika kasus yang diberikan semakin sulit, bayaran akan meningkat tajam. Markas yang dia pakai tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri. Ada ruang khusus yang dipakai sebagai markas. Ruangan yang paling besar dan luas dibelakang rumah.

L tidak bekerja sendirian. Dia bekerja sama dengan kantor kepolisian ayahnya. Ada sekitar enam staf terbaik yang dipilih Roger untuk mendampingi putranya. Dan tak lupa segala macam peralatan yang mendukung penyelidikan. Mulai dari monitor raksasa, laptop, radio komunikasi, radar, antena parabola, bahkan senjata api berbagai jenis siap terhampar. Itu semua untuk menunjang karier L.

Lalu selanjutnya Near atau lebih tepatnya Nate River. Seorang remaja berusia enam belas tahun yang jenius. Kenapa bisa dikatakan jenius? Karena IQ anak itu adalah 200! Luar biasa? Memang! Terkejut? Wajar! Tapi apa mau dikata, itu adalah kenyataannya. Secara fisik, Near memiliki tubuh yang agak pendek, kulitnya sangat pucat, rambutnya berwarna putih dan berponi, matanya berwarna onix, hidung mancung, wajah tanpa cacat, bibir ranum, dan yah bisa dibilang makhluk yang tampan. Sama seperti sang kakak, Near juga bersekolah di Wammy's, sekolah khusus bagi calon detektif dan polisi. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik adalah kebiasaannya. Baik dalam pelajaran, kerja lapangan maupun olahraga sekalipun. Sifatnya hangat, ceria, tegar dan selalu berpikir positif. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum sang ibu meninggalkannya. Ia kini tak lebih dari seorang makhluk anti sosial. Perenung, pendiam dan sensitif. Itu adalah sederet kata yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Near saat ini. Dan besok Near akan lulus. Itu artinya dia akan menyandang gelar sebagai detektif muda. Dan kemungkinan akan bekerja bersama L di markas besar mereka.

**Near P.O.V**

Aku berjalan menuju pintu pribadi yang dimana pintu itu akan menghubungkanku ke sebuah koridor yang akan membawaku ke ruangan – ruangan yang lain. Koridor ini bercabang menjadi dua bagian. Kiri dan kanan. Aku berbelok ke kiri, arah menuju kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamarku. Gelap sekali. Yah, aku memang mematikan lampu dan menutup jendelanya, sehingga kamar ini berkesan suram. Kuhela napas perlahan. Aku benar – banar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikiranku kacau total. Aku benar – benar tak sanggup berpikir.

_ BRUK_

Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur bersprei putih ini, sprei yang seputih rambutku. Kulirik meja kecil disamping kanan tempat tidurku, ada dua buah foto disana. Masing – masing berbingkai kayu merah. Kupandangi foto pertama. Disitu tergambar seorang bocah berambut putih yang sedang digendong oleh bocah berambut hitam. Keduanya tampak bahagia. Si bocah berambut putih mengenakan piyama putih, dan bocah berambut hitam mengenakan piyama putih. Pecinta warna putih. Dibelakang mereka terdapat hamparan mawar merah yang sangat indah. Cuaca tampak cerah disitu. Kuulurkan tanganku meraih bingakai foto itu. Kubalik dan ada tulisan disitu : _L and Near, 2002_.

Aku tersenyum tipis memandangi foto kenangan manis itu. Saat bahagia yang menyenangkan. Kuletakkan foto itu kembali dan mengambil bingkai yang kedua. Tampak sepasang suami istri yang sangat bahagia. Si wanita mengenakan gaun berwarna merah, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berwarna putih, walaupun samar tapi dapat terlihat bahwa matanya berwarna onix. Wanita itu tengah duduk di sofa bersama seorang pria yang mengenakan tuxedo, pria itu berambut hitam dan bermata onix. Keduanya tengah tersenyum dan tampak jelas raut bahagia disitu. Kubalik foto itu : _2003._Tidak ada nama, hanya tahun saja.

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum pahit. Bagaimana tidak pahit? Hatiku sakit sekali. Rasanya baru kemarin foto ini diambil. Dan sekarang salah satu sosok difoto itu telah tiada. Ibu, bolehkah aku menyusulmu? Rasanya sepi tanpa dirimu. Pikiran itu datang lagi. Pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Konyol. Kukembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya semula.

Hmmm..., kepalaku berdenyut merdu. Pusing sekali. Dengan rasa malas kugerakkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Aku perlu mendinginkan kepalaku.

**End Near P.O.V**

L tengah mengaduk kopinya saat kemudian ia melihat adik semata wayangnya itu melangkah mendekatinya. Keduanya saling menatap. Onix vs onix. Near menarik kursi tepat didepan L. Diraihnya segelas susu dan langsung diteguknya hingga habis. L memandanginya heran. "Eh? Itu tadi belum diberi madu." Kata Charles seraya meminum kopinya. "Oh," sungguh respon yang sangat standar. Pikirannya sedang kacau, otaknya macet, panca indranya serasa mati. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan rasa susu tadi.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin masuk. Kenapa rapi sekali?" L heran dengan adiknya yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya –setelan jas hitam dan dasi merah–.

"Aku bosan dirumah." Diliriknya kakaknya itu : sangat rapi, yah jika dibandingkan hari biasa dia bisa dibilang rapi. Kaus putih, celana jins hitam. Tak lupa sepatu kets putih –kali ini talinya diikat.

"Mau kuantar sampai Katedral? Hari ini aku harus menemui seseorang di Katedral Winchester. Kalau kau mau ikut, aku akan mengantarmu sampai Katedral dan menjemputmu nanti." L menawarkan. Near menghela napas, diraihnya sepotong roti bakar dan memakannya bulat – bulat. "Kau mau apa disana?" Terselip nada heran disitu, bagaimana tidak? Near tentu saja heran dengan kakaknya yang tiba – tiba mau pergi ke Katedral, seingatnya L bukanlah orang yang terlalu religius.

L mengunyah sepotong coklat. "Seperti biasa, investigasi." Katanya di sela – sela kunyahan. Near melirik kakaknya. "Kau seperti Mello.." katanya dengan nada sedikit jijik. L tertawa renyah. "Oh, Near my younger brother. Don't you remember? I'm a sugar addict."

Near menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. L memang seorang pecandu gula. Dia menjadi pecandu sejak entah kapan, dia juga tidak ingat. Dan sejak itu dia hanya makan makanan manis. Dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuh yang namanya daging, telur, maupun ikan, sayur, buah maupun makanan normal lainnya. Atau bahkan apapun yang berbau tidak manis. Bahkan dia punya lemari es sendiri di kamar yang berisi makanan pemancing diabetes. Dan jika kau mengintip kamarnya, kau akan menemui segala hal bernuansa coklat –dia semakin mirip Mello. Benar – benar akan mengingatkanmu pada cake. Dari mulai dinding, korden, bingkai foto, kursi, handhone, laptop, botol parfum, handuk, ipod, tempat tidur dan karpet. Bahkan ia punya lampu LED yang mengeluarkan sinar coklat! Oh, sungguh sugar freak!


	2. Chapter 2

Dan Near berpikir : _apakah underwear kakaknya itu juga berwarna coklat?_

"Near ayo berangkat." L sukses membuyarkan lamunan Near. Cepat – cepat dihilangkannya pertanyaan konyol itu dari otaknya itu. Dengan enggan digerakkannya kakinya mengikuti langkah kakaknya ke garasi rumah. Tempat dimana mobil Porsche hitam kakaknya terparkir.

Kedua pemuda itu segera masuk dan tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mobil yang siap melaju kencang. Winchester tanggal 9 Juli 2010. Tepatnya hari Jum'at. Yah hari ini hari Jum'at. Suasana jalanan ramai lancar. Cuaca cerah dan tidak terlalu panas. Jam baru menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kebut – kebutan. Tapi itu tidak berarti bagi L Lawliet. Dimanapun, kapanpun, sepi atau ramai itu sama saja. Selalu pacu adrenalinmu hingga batas terakhir. Itulah slogan L. Selalu menginjak pedal gas hingga _mentok_ sudah menjadi hobi detektif muda ini.

Jika normal mengemudi butuh waktu duapuluh menit untuk sampai ke Katedral, bagi L enam menit itu cukup. Tentu saja dengan keadaan sebuah Porsche yang menggila dijalanan. Siapapun akan langsung minggir begitu melihat kecepat mobil tersebut. Sungguh sikap 'teladan' dari seorang detektif.

"Sudah sampai.." kata L sumringah begitu mereka tiba didepan halaman Katedral nan megah itu. Near menghela napas kembali, dipegangnya dada sebelah kirinya. Berusaha menenangkan jantung setelah selama enam menit merasakan seperti di arena Formula F1. "Tidak bisakah kau menyetir secara normal Tuan Lawliet? Kau mau membuatku mati muda atau apa? HEH?" Near benar – benar marah pada kakaknya. Bagaimana tidak, dia nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat dibelokan tadi Porsche kakaknya itu nyaris menabrak bus. L tertawa renyah.

"Oh, Nate. Life is like race. Speed is my life." Kata L enteng. "WHATEVER!" Bentak Near dan kemudian dia langsung turun dari mobil. Dibanting pintu Porsche dengan amarah. Dia benar – benar kesal pada kakaknya. L kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan memasuki halaman Katedral meninggalkan Near sendirian.

Near merogoh saku celananya, dikeluarkannya handphone berwarna putih dan mulai menekan – nekan tombol. Dia menunggu telepon tersambung.

"Matt, jemput aku di depan Katedral sekarang. Aku ingin menumpang berangkat ke sekolah denganmu."

_"Kau tidak bersama kakakmu Near?" _Tanya orang diseberang telepon.

Near menghela napas. "Tidak. Cepat kesini atau kau ingin membuatku serangan jantung!"

_"Okay – okay Tuan Detektif. Aku akan tiba disana tiga menit lagi. Dan jangan mati dulu, besok adalah hari kelulusan."_ Balas Matt. Near menutup telponnya. Kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang dan detak jantung masih belum normal. "Damn you L!" Gumamnya marah.

Katedral Winchester terletak di sebelah selatan Inggris, bangunan ini merupakan katedral terbesar di inggris. Jaraknya sekitar tujuh puluh kilometer barat daya dari London. Pembangunan katedral ini dimulai pada tahun 1097 yang semula merupakan biara Benediktin. Selama enam belas abad banyak perbaikan – perbaikan yang dilakukan pada katedral guna menjaga kelestariannya. Katedral Winchester memiliki perpustakaan yang sangat besar. Memiliki empat ribu koleksi buku. Diantaranya ada yang paling langka, yaitu bible yang berasal dari abad kedua belas. Katedral ini memiliki halaman yang luas dan sangat terawat, sehingga banyak wisatawan yang mengunjungi. Suasananya begitu romantis mengingat seorang penulis romantis bernama Jane Austen dikuburkan di katedral ini.

L memandangi bangunan yang ada didepannya. Indah sekali. Bangunan ini masih terawat amat baik, halamannya pun asri sekali. Walaupun tampak beberapa pohon mati, tapi tidak akan mengurangi keindahan bangunan ini. Seorang uskup berjalan pelan mendekati L. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, agak gemuk dan berkulit putih kemerahan. Dia mengenakan pakaian putih-hitam kebesarannya.

"Tuan L.." sapa uskup itu yang sukses mengagetkan L.

"Oh, maaf. Saya tidak mengetahui kehadiran Anda. Dan er– tolong jangan panggil saya 'Tuan', saya masih muda. Panggil saya L saja." Perkataan L ternyata membuat sang uskup agak terkejut. Baru kali ini ada detektif yang sebegitu percaya diri tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun. Terlebih bagi sang uskup L masih masuk kategory 'bocah'. Sang uskup tersenyum. "Baiklah L. Apa yang anda perlukan di sini?" Tanyanya lembut. L menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sejenak ia diam saja, berpikir untuk mencari kata – kata yang tepat. "Saya ingin menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Dan saya ingin mencari petunjuk di sini"

Sang uskup menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kasus apa yang membawamu hingga kemari anakku?" L berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia terbuka pada uskup ini. Karena ia mendapat informasi bahwa pelaku kejahatan dari kasus yang sedang ia urus itu adalah salah satu orang dari Katedral ini. Dihelanya napas. "Ini lebih dari satu kejahatan tapi pelakunya berasal dari orang, eh.. tidak, maksudku organisasi yang sama." L kembali menggaruk pipinya. Haruskah dia terbuka?

"Apa itu anakku?" Tanya sang uskup kembali.

L menatap sang uskup. Mata onixnya berusaha membaca apa yang tergambar di mata saphire sang uskup. "Pembunuhan, penculikan, narkoba, dan perdagangan orang" Jelas dengan nada datar. Sang uskup menaikkan sebelah alisnya kembali. Ia kemudian menggangguk – angguk tanda mengerti. Dipandanginya sejenak remaja dihadapannya ini. Hening sejenak. "Sejujurnya aku terkejut bahwa ternyata L masih sangat muda. Bisa dibilang kau ini masih remaja. Kukira detektif L yang terkenal itu paling tidak sudah berumur kepala dua. Ternyata masih kepala satu. Aku cukup salut padamu nak.." Sang uskup menepuk – nepuk pundak pemuda itu. L tersenyum. "Saya sangat tersanjung.." Balas L. Sang uskup kembali tersenyum. "Jadi apa hubungan kasus yang kau tangani itu dengan Katedral ini?" Tanyanya kemudian. L sekali menghela napas. Digaruknya pipinya yang tidak gatal itu untuk ketiga kalinya. "Saya mendapat informasi dari staf saya bahwa kemungkinan salah satu anggota organisasi itu adalah biarawan.."

Sang uskup terhenyak. Tapi kemudian cepat – cepat ditenangkannya kembali pikirannya. "Biarawan ya.. menarik." Gumamnya lirih. L melirik ke arah sang uskup. Mata onixnya berusaha membaca pikiran yang tergambar diwajah pria tua itu. Sang uskup kemudian berbalik dan memunggungi L. "Ikutlah denganku nak. Kita bicara di dalam saja." L mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti ke mana arah langkah sang uskup. Dalam hati ia bertanya – tanya. Apakah sang uskup ini mengetahui sesuatu? Benarkah ada biarawan yang terlibat? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi Katedral ini? Semua itu mengiang – ngiang di pikiran L. Membuat pemuda ini berpikir untuk meneguk aspirin kembali.

Sang uskup membawa L ke dalam katedral. Sejanak L agak terhenyak dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Selama ini dia hanya pernah ke gereja, itu pun jarang pula. Ia sama sekali belum pernah ke katedral manapun. Menurutnya suasana katedral dan gereja itu pasti sama saja. Ternyata dia salah besar.

Atap dari bangunan ini sangat tinggi. Hingga membuatnya merasa menjadi makhluk kecil. Dikiri dan kanan terdapat jendela – jendela melengkung yang dipasangi kaca – kaca mozaik aneka warna. Yang bilamana kaca ini terkena sinar matahari akan menghasilkan suatu degradasi warna yang cantik. L mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat atap tersebut dipenuhi dengan pilar – pilar melengkung yang sangat indah. Lampu – lampu kecil yang dipasangi menghasilkan warna merah kecoklatan sehingga suasana terkesan er– romatis?

**Wammy's House**

**Near P.O.V**

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan plus membuatku nyaris ketiduran akhirnya aku dan Matt tiba di sekolah tercinta kami. "Hei, Near. Kita sudah sampai. Bangun kau tukang tidur.." Matt setengah menggoda. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kuamati sekitarku. Pepohonan rindang. Bangunan – bangunan coklat yang seperti tabung berjajar. Jendala – jendela melengkung yang bercat putih. Tampak siswa – siswi berjas hitam. Yah.., ini memang sekolahku. Wammy's House, sekolah khusus untuk kau yang ingin menjadi polisi dan detektif. Kubetulkan dasiku, dan kemudian aku melangkah keluar mobil. Kuhirup udara sedalam – dalamnya. Kubiarkan udara sejuk itu memenuhi setiap rongga di paru – paruku. Suasananya menyenangkan, bangunan diatas bukit, sejuk dan cerah. Asyik sekali disini. Matt, pemuda yang berdiri di sampingku ini adalah sahabatku. Dia lebih, rambutnya berwarna kemerahan, bola mata emerald, dan kulitnya putih susu. Cukup cerdas menurutku dengan IQ 180. Ia cukup sering menjadi rivalku dalam hal akademis. Kepribadiannya hangat, ceria, dan ramah. Ia selalu bersamaku setiap di sekolah. Namanya juga s.a.h.a.b.a.t, wajar jika kami selalu bersama.

"Hei Near. Aku ikut berduka soal ibumu.." katanya lirih. Kalimat itu sukses membuat luka dihatiku menganga kembali. Kutundukkan kepalaku, pandanganku kini menatap kedua sepatu hitamku. Pedih. Aku ingin menangis lagi. Matt mengusap kepalaku. Aku mendongakkan kepala. Dia tersenyum, senyum sedih. "Maafkan aku Near.." katanya pelan. Aku menatap mata emeraldnya. Kuhela napas panjang. Tidak. Sudah cukup aku menangis seminggu ini. Aku tak mau menguras air mata lagi. Mata onixku menerawang jauh ke bangunan sekolah. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajah ibu masih menggantung di pelupuk mataku.

"Sudahlah Matty. Jangan singgung itu lagi. Pedih rasanya.." suaraku pasti terdengar bergetar ditelinganya. Matt diam saja, dia terus menatapku. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. "Kau berubah Near. Kau sudah bukan seperti Near yang kukenal. Kau rapuh Near. Berhentilah dan kembali tegar. Kau itu laki – laki!" Tegas Matt. Sedetik kemudian aku teringat kata – kata L. Semalam dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku benar – benar sudah berubah. Kulirik sahabatku. Dia memandang marah ke arahku. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Oh, bagus. Aku membuat sahabat baikku marah padaku sekarang.

Matt menepuk pundakku. "Pantaskah seorang jenius ber-IQ 200 menangis? Jangan konyol, Near. Kau itu akan menjadi penerus kakakmu. Tidak pantas calon detektif nomer satu menangis. Dan tegarlah, menangis berapa ember pun ibumu tidak akan kembali. Tataplah dunia, Near. Lihatlah, kau masih punya orang – orang yang menyayangimu. Kasih sayang yang kau terima tidak akan berkurang Near. Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau menghancurkan masa depanmu sendiri hanya karena kecengenganmu itu. Besok kita akan lulus, dan kau akan menyandang gelar detektif muda. Masa depanmu cerah, Near. Janganlah kau rusak dengan air mata depresimu itu."

Near menatap lekat – lekat sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu. Matt memang orang yang bijak, dia sering memberikan _wejangan_ padanya. Motivasi dan filosofi selalu mengalir dari bibirnya. Diam – diam Near merasa beruntung telah mengenal sosok Matt. Entah bila dia dulu tidak bertemu dengan pemuda _kemerahan_ itu mungkin ia tak akan pernah berhenti menangis.

"Matt.." gumam Near.

"Near.." lirih Matt.

"Kurangi ketakutan, tingkatkan harapan, kurangi keluhan, tingkatkan napas, kurangi bicara, perbanyak tindakan, lebih mencinta, dan segala yang baik akan menjadi milikmu." Kata Matt. Near tersenyum pada Matt. Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu. "Thank's Matt. Kau memberikanku segalanya." Near tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang sangat tulus. Senyum tulus yang sempat pudar dari wajahnya seminggu lalu. Matt terkesiap, ia merasa tersanjung atas kalimat Near. Memang hanya berupa kalimat terima kasih sederhana. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat dihargai. Matt tersenyum pada Near. "It's okay. Friend always share everything. And when you need my help, call me. And i can come."

**End Near P.O.V**

**Katedral Winchester**

L tengah duduk dibangku jemaat bersama sang uskup. Mereka berdua sama – sama lebur dalam keheningan. L yang sedang berpikir keras, apakah sebaiknya dia terbuka pada uskup ini atau tidak. Bagaimanapun juga setiap investigasi mengandung resiko. Terlebih uskup ini telah melihat identitas aslinya : _L seorang remaja berusia sembilan belas tahun._ Terkesan sederhana memang, tapi itu cukup untuk mengecek di data pemerintahan untuk mengetahui identitas lebih lengkapnya. Dan tinggal menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk mencari dan memenggal kepalanya. L sadar, tak sepantasnya dia negative thingking, terlebih pada seorang uskup. Tapi dalam setiap kasus, setiap orang bisa menjadi calon tersangka. Setiap orang bisa jadi tersangka walaupun kemungkinannya sepuluh persen.

_"Shit."_ Batinnya. Ia benar – benar dalam dilema saat ini. Haruskah ia jujur dan kemungkinan ia terbunuh adalah satu banding lima puluh. Kepala L kembali berdenyut, ia benar - benar butuh aspirin. "Apakah sebulan yang lalu ada biarawan baru disini?" L membuka pembicaraan. Ditatapnya mata sang uskup. Pria itu sedikit terhenyak, atau lebih tepat baru tersadar dari lamunannya. L menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_ Batin L. Sang uskup berdehem pelan. "Ya, benar. Sebulan yang lalu ada dua biarawan baru disini." Jawab sang uskup kemudian. L kembali memperhatikan sang uskup. Wajah pria tua itu sedikit menegang walaupun tidak terlalu ketara, tapi L dapat merasakan hawa kekhawatiran dari sang uskup. Keduanya kembali lebur dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Bisakah aku minta data kedua biarawan itu?" Pinta L dengan nada seramah mungkin. Ia tidak ingin terdengar bingung. Sang uskup memandang tajam. Seakan – akan ingin menelaah isi pikiran detektif muda yang ada didepannya ini. Sanga uskup diam sejenak, tampaknya ia sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan L barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar..." kemudian dia berlalu keluar meninggalkan L.

L melirik jam tangan hijaunya. Pukul setengah dua belas. Wow, cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Sepertinya dia harus menyingkat investigasi kali ini. Ia sudah janji pada Near untuk menjemputnya nanti. Dan Near pulang pukul satu siang nanti. Berarti paling tidak dia berangkat ke Arnold pukul setengah satu. Ia tidak suka membuat adik kesayangannya itu menunggu.

"Ah, ini dia anakku..." panggil sang uskup tiba – tiba. L menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya pria tua itu tengah menggenggam dua lembar kertas. Diberikannya kertas – kertas itu pada L. "Hanya ini yang kami punya. Karena ketika katedral ini menerima biarawan. Kami tidak terlalu melihat latar belakangnya. Cukup kepribadian dan kereligiusannya."

L menggangguk – angguk mengerti. Yang penting dia sudah dapat informasinya. Dan itu berarti dia harus cepat – cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa detektif nomer satu sedang berkunjung. L tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih banyak. Saya sangat menghargai bantuannya. Dan tolong rahasiakan identitas saya dan jangan pernah ceritakan pada siapapun bahwa anda telah melihat dan bertemu saya. Berjanjilah.."

"Baiklah anakku. Identitasmu kupastikan aman padaku."

L tersenyum dan kemudian dia segera meninggalkan katedral mewah ini. Dia harus cepat – cepat bekerja. Jemput Near, kembali ke markas dan lanjutkan penyelidikan. Dengan tergesa – gesa dinyalakannya Porsche hitam miliknya. Dan sebentar kemudian segera melesat ke Arnold dengan kecepatan maksimum. Seperti biasa, detektif muda ini tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan nyawanya ketika berkendara.

**Wammy's House **_12:45 am_

Sebuah Porsche hitam tengah terparkir dihalaman sebuah sekolah yang sangat megah. Siapapun yang melihat mobil itu pasti bertanya – tanya. Siapa gerangan pemilik mobil mewah itu dan untuk apa mobil itu ada disini. L menghiraukan semua tatapan dan bisik – bisik dari anak – anak itu. Padahal dia adalah alumni sekolah ini. Diliriknya jam tangannya, lima belas menit lagi. Ia benci menunggu tapi tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Bosan. Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Diraihnya ipod dari dalam dashboard mobil. Dipasangkannya earphone ke masing – masing telinga. Dan kemudian L mulai larut dalam lantunan lagu.

_TOK! TOK!_

Terdengar bunyi kaca mobil diketuk. L melirik ke sumber suara. Dan dia melihat adik semata wayangnya itu tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Hi! Near!" Sapanya sumringah. Dinon-aktifkannya pengunci otomatis dan Near pun masuk ke dalam mobil. L mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, dan sebentar kemudian langsung menginjak pedal gas sekuat – kuatnya. Near mendelik pada L. Dia mulai berpikir, apakah kakaknya ini hendak membunuhnya atau apa? "Tidak bisakah kau menyetir secara normal?" Sinis Near. L hanya melirik sekilas. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris kata – kata adiknya barusan. "Semakin cepat semakin baik.."

"Near, kau besok akan lulus, kan?" Tiba – tiba L bertanya. Near menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yeah.." balasnya pelan. L menurunkan kecepatannya sedikit. Dihelanya napas panjang. "Berarti kau akan mulai bekerja denganku besok siang. Ada kasus yang harus kita selesaikan." L mulai berlagak serius. Mata onix itu menatap lurus ke jalanan. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. "Lalu?" Near kembali melirik sang kakak. L menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia diam sejenak, memandang jalanan. "Kau akan menjadi penerusku yang pertama Near. Dan sebagai penerus pertama kau punya kewajiban untuk mencari penerus kedua, ketiga, dan keempat. Itu akan memudahkan pergesaran posisi nantinya."

Near memandang kakaknya. Ekspresi L benar – benar serius. Tidak ada semburat geli dimata onyx itu. Dipalingkannya wajahnya ke jalanan. Kenapa kakaknya bicara seperti itu? Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu? "Kenapa? Bukankah kau dan aku saja sudah cukup?" Tanya Near datar. L kembali menaikkan kecepatan Porsche-nya. Dia menghela napas untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke jalanan. "Bila salah satu dari detektif itu mati maka sudah ada penerus – penerus yang siap mengambil alih posisinya. Sadarlah Near, pekerjaan yang akan kau tangani selalu membawa resiko "


End file.
